ANT Future
by nyepie101
Summary: The future lif of the ants kids. Read better than it sounds rated T for
1. Chapter 1

It's the future. Fletcher and Olive are married and have 5 kids Sierra,Jake,and Fletcher Jr. Sierra looks just like Olive but with brown hair and she is juat like her father. Fletcher looks just like Fletcher but with Blonde hair and he's just like his mom. Jake looks like Fletcher but with dirty blonde hair and is a mixture between his parents. They live in a beautiful light house.

Sierra woke got up, brushed her teeth and open her closet on put on. Red skinny jeans and a black lase shirt of and black vans. She wore black butterfly earrings and a flower necklace She went down stair and ate breakfast with her family. " Are excited about your first day back to school." Olive asked her daughter. "Not really don't wanna go back to school." Said Sierra

"I'm ready for school." Said Fletcher Jr with a big smile. He was wearing skinny jeans ands a blue Tshirt and blue conserve."I just wanna get it over it."Said Jake He wore a red T shirt and Black skinny jeans and Red vans."Well you get see your friends at school."Said Olive "Oh yeah I get see Stephan... I mean Claire."Said Sierra "And I get to see Taylor."Said Fletcher Jr.

"Well I can't wait to meet all the teachers I'll have to correct."Said Jake " Well we better get going."Said Jake "Bye kids."Said Olive They. Walked to school. "Hey Sierra, Jake and Fletcher."Said Claire "Hey Claire."They said "So where's your brother?"Asked Sierra "Oh Stephen's with Taylor."Said Claire "Dang it just because there dating doesn't mean they have to spend so much time together."Said Sierra

"Actually it kinda does."Said Jake "Yeah he's right."Said Claire looked and acted just like her mother violet but smart and not so hot headed. She wore a black vest ,violet t- shirt and black skinny jeans and violet vans. "Do you have to agree with him all the time."Said Sierra "I don't always agree with him."Said Claire "Yes you."Said Fletcher jr. "Well he's right almost all the time."Said Claire "I am always right."Said Jake

At lunch

"Hey Stephen."Said Sierra "Hey Sierra."Said Stephen Stephen had shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a green t shirt and skinny jeans and converse. "Oh and hey Taylor "She looked just like her mother Chyna and acted like her two. she wore a pianno patteren tank top that that crisscrossed in the back and black skirt and white legings and black flats "Hey Sierra."Said Taylor. "

"So you wanna sit with me Luke, Clarie Jake, Fletcher, and emily."Asked Sierra "Sorry but no but were going to eat with are other friends."Said Taylor "Sorry Sierra."Said Stephen and they walk off. Sierra comes to her tabel and sits in between Luke and Claire. "I can't belive it the won't eat with us."Said Sierra "Well he is older than as."Said Luke "Only by a year."Said Sierra Luke had long blonde hair like his real mom kim and looked a lot like his mom but was raised by his dad Luke and his step mom Connie

"Well you know maybe this a sign that you should move on."Said Emily. Emily had her moms Connie's blonde hair but her real dads brown eyes Gabe. But she's Lukes step sister and is raised By his mom Connie and his step dad Luke. "Oh come on who I'm gonna find that's better Stephen."Said Sierra "What about luke."Said Fletcher "(Laughs) Funny really funny."Said Sierra "Yeah funny."Said Luke hurt. "So

**Please review and for thoses that are confusesd. Luke likes Sierra likes Stephen like Taylor. Fletcher jr likes Taylor. Claire likes Jake. Jake has no clue that she likes him.**


	2. Chapter 2

Claire wore a jean jacket and a light violet dress and flip flops. Jake wore dark purple shirt, skinny jeans, and purple vans. Taylor wore a blue cardigan, white spaghetti strap shirt, red bead necklace, skinny jeans, and black combat boots. Stephen wore a red leather jacket, white T shirt, ripped jeans, and red vans. Sierra wore white shirt, bronze robot necklace, tan floral jeans, light brown ankle length boots. Luke wore green shirt, skinny jeans. Black vans. Emily wore a black dress with white dots, black high heels, black butterfly earring. Fletcher wore a White shirt, black skinny jeans, and white vans.

"Stephen hey so I made you a new painting."Said Sierra "Wow thank this is like 3,999,999."Said Stephen "Actually it 9,999,999."Said Sierra "Thanks well I have to get back to Taylor were going to movies."Said Stephen " (Leaves) "Wow looks like he's interested."Said Claire sarcastically "Like your doing any better."Said Sierra "Hey at least Jake doesn't have a girlfriend."Said Claire

"Well why don't you ask him out right now."Said Sierra "Fine."Said Claire (Goes up to Jake) "Hey Jake you wanna go bowling tomorrow at 8."Asked Claire "Okay sure why not."Said Jake "Great see you then."Said Claire

(Goes up Sierra smiling) "Great you got your prince charming and I'm stuck kissing frogs."Said Sierra "Come why don't you ask Luke about after all he loves you."Said Claire

"He doesn't love me."Said Sierra "Oh come on he does."Said Claire " Look I'm letting you date my brother don't push it."Said Sierra "Your letting me. Since when did you own me? Said Claire " I didn't mean it like that."Said Sierra "Then what did you mean."Asked Claire

At the movies

"Oh my I can't wait to see this movie."Said Taylor " I heard it was gonna be good."Said Emily "Emily what are you doing here."Said Stephen "I going to watch a movie with Luke and Fletcher."Said Emily "Yeah don't worry we are going a different movie."said Fletcher "Yeah we won't bother you at all."Said Luke "Okay then.

Back with Sierra and Claire

"I meant that you got your happy ending so you shouldn't try making mine."Said Sierra "Come on give Luke a chance."Said Claire "Fine I'll think about it but to promises."Said Sierra

At the movies

"Wow that movie was so scary."Said Taylor "I could tell you keep holding on me the whole time. They leaves "That movie was so funny."Said Emily "I know I almost died laughing." Said " Luke " Yeah and that girl was hot."Said Fletcher "Umm that was a guy dressed like a girl."Said Emily "Oh." Said Fletcher "Well it not first time this happened."Said Luke "Hey to fair his hair was really long and he wore a lot of makeup."Said Fletcher

"Okay here's a trick look for the adams apple only guys have that."Said Emily "Really oh shoot."Said Fletcher "What do you mean oh shoot."Said Luke "My last girlfriend had a adams apple "Well now she's your last boyfriend."Said Emily (laughs) "This is horrible I let him do things bad thing."Said Fletcher "Woah what do you mean by bad thing?"Asked Luke

" Umm I let him kiss me."Said Fletcher "So your first kiss was with a boy."Said Emily laughs "Yep well I officially just pour myself years of girl repealed."Said Fletcher "Come it you didn't know and I still like you."Said Emily blushes "Really thanks."Said Fletcher hugging her. "I feel left out."Said Luke before joining in the hug."Friendship based on horrible memories."Said Fletcher

"Yep what are friend for if not share embarrassing moments."Said Emily " Yep and friend also help each other get the girl."Said Luke "Dude I've tried she hooked on Stephen she doesn't see you like that."Said Fletcher "That could change you just have to remind her how wonderful I am."Said Luke "Okay I'll try but is this doesn't work I warned you."Said Fletcher.

**What do you guys think should Sierra give Luke a chance or keep chasing Stephen. And do you think that Jake and Claire well make a match or just ruin there friendship. Oh and Emily has a crush on Fletcher. Please review and answer the questions.**


End file.
